Macabre
by Hermaphrodite
Summary: AkuRokuOneshot You're so pretty and you're so dead.


I'm back with an even more gruesome fic for you all. I know it's been a long time. I've been in a funk I think.

I have a few things to note before you can go on with my sick little story telling. Once again I'm not satisfied with it at all but I feel like nothing more can be done.

Also, I'm going to be at ACen in Ifllinois this weekend, actually on Sunday, May 18, so if anyone is going to be there I'd be happy to stop and talk to you sofmetime. I'm also very thankful for all my readers and especially reviewers. Seriously guys I'm _still _getting reviews from Missed Me and it feel great.

If you want to know what song to listen to while reading this, ask me.

**Warnings**: This one is totally disgusting. It's worse than my last one. I was debating even putting this one up at all, but I decided to go with it. You all seem to like my twisted mind anyway. Oh yeah, the homosexuality and occasional typo. I don't have a beta. I don't think I would put anyone through that.

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own it, I probably don't.

* * *

_Separate the skin from bone  
Separate the flesh from soul_

**A **stench plagued the hollow earth, littered and broken with black carcass trees. Metaphorically and literally speaking, long overstretched corpses coiled and warped around one another. The tiny fingers like little flower stems curling up towards the white sky, hollowed eyes gazing longingly towards heaven. But they were anchored, and they were stuck, calves and ankles sinking into the dirt, toes rooting out and toenails tattered into the mud. Sometimes Roxas could hear one moan, cry out in beautiful agony but he wasn't listening. He didn't notice that they trembled and shook, crushed together into these trees, charred flesh rough to the touch. Instead, his azure hues danced to meet the gaze of his rose redhead's eyes—well, eye.

They strolled through a neatly vomited path, depressed eyes locked on dirty emerald ones which on a white sky. He seemed to not be bothered by the impersonal color of this rotting place. Axel was white, his suit was white, Roxas was white, his dress was white, the footprints trailing behind them were white, his sun-umbrella which nestled into the crook of Roxas' perfect elbow, the one that wasn't preoccupied by Axel's, was white save the cherry polka dots. He didn't know why Roxas had a sun-umbrella. There was no sun. The ghosts they trampled over were white, the groans and screams and fluttering shrieks they emitted were white, the fleshless bone of his left arm was white. Axel didn't mind. Axel didn't mind.

Roxas strolled beside him, their elbows linked together daintily, seeming to not notice how ghoulish Axel's trembles became, how devastated and destroyed Axel was. He seemed to ignore how all this started with a silly little curse.

Roxas admired Axel. He admired the blown hole where the rose redhead's left eye should have been, he admired Axel's torn earlobes. He admired the dangling strips of flesh peeled from his left cheekbone, he admired the catty, rigid nail incisions along his neck. He admired the white translucent skin they shared. He admired the nine legged spider lolling out of Axel's eye socket. Axel caught him staring, and returned it. Roxas smiled shyly.

"I love you." He said in a death dizzy voice.

Axel smiled, and when he slacked his jaw to redeliver the vow the red blood chased down his chin, down his neck and saturated into his pretty white, white shirt. Roxas admired the pit where Axel's tongue should have been.

"Ah uh yu hoo, my arhing." Axel supplied, but Roxas just tsked. No, no, no. All wrong. That just wouldn't do. He gestured for Axel to wait with one crooked finger and the rose redheaded corpse remained still when the littler male veered off towards a carcass tree. He gave them a darling smile and curtseyed quaintly. His pretty expression never faltered even as his hand darted like a black vulture and gripped a carcass' tongue with his nails. Even as they screamed and wailed, even as the crash of ripping flesh sounded and lynched. He was blissfully unaware.

Roxas returned, white hand caked and glazed in bright vibrant blood and a plump tongue. He smiled with a mouth like trash. Delicately he padded back in his white shoes, and brushed away Axel's helping hand. My precious angel. Always so helping. No, no. Let _me_.

Unflinching, Axel allowed Roxas to attach the tongue with white thread and a white needle. It dove and tucked and tightened and Axel remained unmoving. Roxas stared at the finished project, all smiles and he didn't seem to notice it veered to the left. It was perfect.

"If I'm not mistaken," Roxas began, smoothing Axel's suit and not noticing it gurgled with blood. " I've murdered you twice before my dear."

Axel caught Roxas' small boney hand. "It's true," He replied, "My dear."

"You smeared my blood like a whore's mascara." Roxas just smiled proudly and took the hand, leading the decaying corpse along the narrowed sided path, ignoring the banshees sprouting out beside their path, heaving over by their white shoes. Roxas crushed one's skull, not noticing.

"It was the right thing to do at the time," Roxas morbidly explained, his grip on Axel's hand taut. "You just were confused on how much you loved me."

"It was the right thing to do at the time," Axel settled.

Sour trembled shook Axel's spine and Roxas continued to lead him, but the blonde quickly noticed how the rose redhead slackened, and his translucent hand was trying to squirm away. Roxas' crippled heart skipped, and a firm grimace pressed along his sunken, perfect face. They continued their stroll but it suddenly became impersonal, and Roxas' vulture grip tightened, and his blue hues darkened to a mad plunge. He dragged the zombie through the pathway which fed into a clearing, free of any vegetation to any insane degree. It was black, and littered with rotten apple cores.

His curse was falling.

He reached a cellar door seeded into the black earth, and Roxas reached down for the handle, shaved from an intestine, and kicked an apple core from its swinging path. The grip on Axel's hand intensified. This was it. This was where he could be to make sure Axel was reminded of how much he loved Roxas. How much he needed Roxas. How much Roxas loved him. Why this would work. Why they were so beautiful together. The corpse of Axel remained still.

As they crawled into the cellar, flesh candled burned and winked at the two lovers, the two DESTINED lovers, and Roxas glowered at their smug hold. He lead him through the cellar, ignoring the other zombies who didn't want to be parted. It wasn't sin. It wasn't sin. In the distance, Roxas watched a white mother devour her infant's tiny hand as it squealed like a piglet in the slaughter house. Roxas glanced behind him and tossed the white, sickly thin man a perfect smile. The left corner of his lips curled into a smile, the right twitched to a frown. Roxas' grip tightened.

The littler translucent male spun around and hastily embraced Axel's straight, frail waist. He rested his head against the rose redhead's chest, his perfect blonde tussles tainted and manifested with the blood from Axel's shirt. "Tell me you love me." Roxas purred, a knowing smile on his lips like murder. There was no response, and Roxas bristled.

Pulling back he rested his hand on Axel's chest, his blue hues drifting up to meet Axel's dirty ones, smiling so gently at him. He cocked deadly his head to the side.

"If I'm not mistaken," He noted with a voice like glass. "I've torn your heart out three times now."

"It's true," Axel supplied. "My dear, you tore me up like a boy made of paper."

Roxas's nails dug into Axel's carcass, deeper and deeper, the blood screaming and spraying all over Roxas' pretty white hands. His fingers plunged into Axel's chest, and the rose redhead didn't so much as bat a pretty eyelash.

"It was the right thing to do at the time." Roxas explained with that knowing smile, his white face contorted arrogant.

"You stabbed me one, two, three four times." Axel unexpectedly responded, his spine beginning to twitch. Roxas' blue hues widened a bit, but then narrowed dangerously. His fingers twisted and caved deeper into Axel's chest, ignoring the sound of the ribcage collapsing. Blood ran down his arm and nestled into the crook of his elbow. Axel, Axel didn't k-know why Roxas had a sun-umbrella.

Roxas' toxic smile returned as he reached the stupid beating thing, lethal fingernails hollowing out the organ. He pulled and pulled once he had a reasonable grip, arties overstretching then slitting. Axel, Axel was a-always so helping.

Finally the dumb thing shot out, still beating and tremmbling in Roxas' hand. He held it, admiring it with those wide, thoughtful eyes. He didn't notice Axel's corpse crumbled to the black dirt. This. This, this was all he needed. He would have all of Axel. The rose redhead would never want to pull away. They were together. They were part of each other.

Slurping noisily, Roxas devoured the pretty, stupid thing.

Blood tarnished over his red lips, the white blonde licked his bloody finger, then finally noticed Axel's carcass twisted on the floor. Roxas cooed and knelt beside him, running the back side of his tiny white hand over the rose redhead's cheek, smiling knowingly. He made a gruesome trail with his fingers.

"Axel, I love you." Roxas said dearly, knowing it would finally be returned. There was a haunting pause.

"Axel?"

_Separate the life from blood  
Devastate the ones you love_

* * *

I spare no one.


End file.
